The Day The Music Died
by Tracy Space Cowgirl
Summary: A Fan of Driveshaft reacts to the crash of Oceanic 815.


The Day the Music Died

**Author:** **lunarknightz** or Tracy )

**Rating:** PG

**Character(s):** Charlie, OC

**Spoilers:** Pilot

**Summary:** On just one day, a Driveshaft fan's world comes crumbling down.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost. Or Charlie, or Driveshaft. Are they up for sale on ebay?

Feedback: My Precious.

Author's Note: My first dabble/drabble in Lost. Woo! Inconsistencies? Blame it on being a new fan.

"No!" She screams, throwing her discarded red sneakers at Bill O'Reilly's face on the TV screen. Why did her parents have to have freaking Fox News on anyway? And why was he saying such a thing? Wasn't this supposed to be the No Spin Zone or something? Why was he lying?

It couldn't be true. Things like this just don't happen. They don't.

Her brother comes into the room, twenty-three with the beginning of a beer gut and an air of self importance, a holier than thou college dropout sponging off his parents. "Maddy, if you broke the T.V., Mom and Dad would totally kill you."

"Shut up, Todd." She says, holding back tears that are threatening to fall. "I'm gonna go check my email." She pushes past her brother, but doesn't pick up her shoe.

Madeline climbs up the stairs to her room. Her room is eclectically decorated, thanks to the modern miracle of Ebay. Driveshaft, her favorite band, is present in one shape or form on every wall, in every corner of the room.

She has posters, some from Sam Goody, some hastily ripped out of _Tiger Beat_ or _Bop_. She has a collage made out of clippings from magazines like _Teen People_ and _Rolling Stone_ over her bed. Her bookshelves hold books on the band and every magazine appearance she can get her hand on, even ones from overseas. There are VHS and DVDRs with every appearance or video that Driveshaft has made.

The first thing Madeline does is turn on her computer. The opening rift of "You All Everybody" plays as the computer boots up. Charlie Pace, the bass player, graces her desktop wallpaper when that screen appears. Next, pulls up her WinAmp and lets it play, and she listens to her massive Driveshaft MP3 collection, with rare songs and bootlegs. She's obsessed, but she can deal with that.

Her homepage is set to LiveJournal, and she signs on her account. Just think what her f-list will have to say about this dumb hoax. They'll laugh, saying it's obviously not true, and then they'll just wank Fox News.

It will all be okay.

But it isn't.

Her friends list, her group of people in the know, were all saying the same thing as damn Fox News.

Charlie Pace was dead.

She read on, read linked articles. He'd been in Australia, and hopped on a flight, flight 815 to come back to the United States. That plane had disappeared. No trace, no signal, no radar. Nothing. It was completely gone. Lost. Presumed Crashed. Everyone aboard, Presumed Dead.

They were mounting a rescue search, around where the last contact with the plane had been. It was a formality though, a way of doing something when there was nothing to do. The media seemed certain that there would be no survivors.

No survivors.

Madeline finally allows herself to cry. It's a long and bitter cry. There is nothing to console her. She posts in her journal, but it's hard to think of words. Her icons of Charlie's smiling make her sob even harder, and it's the same for her Driveshaft mood theme.

She's a Driveshaft fan girl, and proud of it. She's loved the group from the first time she heard them on the radio. Madeline has been to concerts, though she didn't get seats quite as close to the stage as she wanted, and she didn't find a way to get backstage, though she tried. Their lyrics speak to her, in a way her parent's can't or won't understand.

Charlie was going to be her husband. Or that is her fantasy, walking down the aisle with her warbling knight who can do no wrong. Some sites on the net say that he's a drug addict, but hello, someone like Charlie just couldn't be. And yeah, there's no way that a girl from Alabama would ever meet that magician of music and marry him. Madeline knows that it's just a fantasy, a pipe dream.

Being picked as Driveshaft's biggest fan on a VH1 special? Now, that is what she had planned, she was getting ready her entry even though all the channel seems to be interested in is picking out a new Partridge family.

Her mother is home now, and she helps her sniffling and snotty teenage daughter into bed. She covers Madeline up with a blanket, and rubs her head until she goes to sleep.

Madeline's mom gazes up at the walls, at the pictures of Charlie, of the band that brought her daughter so much joy. She remembers her mom covering her up in the same way, back when John Lennon died. Driveshaft couldn't compare with the Beatles, but Madeline worshipped them as such.

When her daughter's breathing is steady and even, Madeline's Mom leaves the room. She wonders into the living room and turns on the television.

The news is talking about it and reminiscing over other musicians who died in planes: Buddy Holly, Patsy Cline, Rick Nelson, John Denver, and many more. Some analysts seem to think that terrorists have caused this calamity. Any emergency with planes after 9/11 is a major cause for concern.

They flash up a picture of Charlie on the screen, and she turns it off.

He is but one of the faces, one of the people that crashed on that plane. She says a silent prayer for each person whose voice was silenced on Oceanic Flight 815.


End file.
